


The Boyfriend You Never Knew You Had

by Quixotism



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, but he tries, everyone leaves them alone, except not, jack is not smooth either, pitch is very smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel it’s time we gave him the talk,” Bunny grumbled, “Because it’s giving me the heebie jeebies seeing Pitch trail after him like some kind of lovesick puppy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend You Never Knew You Had

It took a few years for Pitch to finally escape the Nightmares. Fears trickle back into the world, but the Guardians keep hope strong. There must always be balance – just as there will always be fear. Jack can understand that much. He may not like causing fear but he’s not stupid. He knows what the cold can do if you don’t treat it with some respect. As gentle as he can be, he can’t help the chaos and the whirlwind of ice and sleet that follows.   
  
What he hadn't expected was Pitch seeking him out again.   
  
At first, it was nothing. Just stilted conversations between them, as Jack struggled with his own conflicted feelings while Pitch tried to find his own bearings. They couldn't be enemies forever. They lived far too long for that.   
  
Jack dusted the leaves with frost, watching them tip downwards, “Don’t you get bored of scaring people?”  
  
“Don’t you get bored of playing all the time?” Pitch echoed, sounding bored himself, trailing after Jack on the wires. Jack frowned at him, turning around to face him as he walked backwards.  
  
“You can never get bored of  _fun,_ ” Jack pointed out.  
  
“I cannot believe you are over 300 years old,” Pitch lamented, which made Jack laugh and promptly topple over as the wire ended. Suddenly, Pitch was below, catching him neatly.  
  
“I would have been fine!” Jack whined.  
  
“I see,” Pitch drawled and promptly dropped him, before vanishing into the shadows with a grin.  
  
Honestly, Jack doesn't know why he ever bothered.  


* * *

  
  
“—And then Pitch was like  _Oh, like you know anything about my kind of fun!_  Hello! I’m in charge of fun around here? Who does he think he is?”   
  
Sandy smiled, bemused as Jack continued, “I mean, okay, at least Pitch has a sense of humour even if it’s a weird one. What do they call it sarcasm? What old people do.”  
  
Sandy shrugged, as he sends off fluttering dreams off, beating their wings in the dusk. Jack loved watching Sandy work. Even if it felt strange to be right there while he did it. Before, his only companions were the dreams Sandy made. Thinking about it now though, Sandy probably heard him. Jack glanced at him as Sandy threaded his dreams through windows and doors, his warm benign smile glowing.   
  
“Do you think…” And Jack hesitated because he can’t get over the fact that he’s being listened to and he doesn't want to say the wrong thing, “Do you think it’s okay? Hanging out with him?”  
  
Sandy faced him, contemplative, before letting a “♥” drift over his head. Jack smiled, relaxing. If Sandy thought it was fine, then it had to be.   


* * *

  
  
“I feel it’s time we gave him the talk,” Bunny grumbled, “Because it’s giving me the heebie jeebies seeing Pitch trail after him like some kind of lovesick puppy.”  
  
“It is kind of … strange,” Tooth said tentatively, fluttering in the air as her fairies zipped in and out of the Tooth Palace, “But he hasn't done anything either and well… we all heard how Pitch felt. Is it so bad just to give him a chance?”  
  
 _Maybe I’m tired of hiding under beds!_  
  
Bunny snorted, “I’m saying that Jackie doesn't exactly have all cylinders runnin’ when it comes to Pitch. He doesn't know him like we do.”  
  
Tooth nodded sagely, “But we don’t know Pitch like he does either. I think we shouldn’t interfere just yet.”  
  
“What about the talk?”  
  
Tooth’s wings beat a little faster, “I—Well, that—,”  
  
“You’re not making me do it. I’m a bloody rabbit, mate,” And Tooth scowled at him as he grinned.  


* * *

  
  
Jack landed on a branch, thoughtfully, as Pitch looked up.  
  
“Bad day at the office?” He queried.  
  
“Something like that,” Jack said, slipping down to stand beside him, “So. Are you my boyfriend?”  
  
Pitch choked on air, “That’s preposterous.”  
  
“That’s not what they said,” Jack mentioned casually, watching Pitch lean against a tree, breathing heavily.   
  
“What does it matter what they said?!” Pitch grated out, “They should stop sticking their noses into my business!”  
  
Jack didn’t point out that Pitch’s business included  _ruining the lives of children everywhere_  and  _making awkward passes at him_  because Pitch probably knew that and didn't want to bring it up. So he leaned on his staff while Pitch ranted about those wretched guardians (no offense Jack, oh none taken) and how they’re all gossiping busybodies (don’t they have holidays to work on?)  
  
After he was done, Jack finally said, “It was a yes or no question, you know.”  
  
Pitch looked extremely put out.  


* * *

  
  
For a few months, Jack didn't see Pitch anywhere and it disconcerted him. It was weird to look back and not see Pitch in your shadow, smiling insufferably. In a weird way, it made him feel less lonely, to know Pitch was just there, for no reason other than Jack being  _Jack_.  
  
He shrugged it off as he brought a blizzard down on Burgess. It was night, so the children watch the dance of snow and hail, their fingers and noses pressed to the glass. Sometimes, Jack drew patterns on them, laughing as they pointed to their parents and said, “Jack Frost is back!”   
  
Jack waved to them from the distance as he flew off. He landed neatly on a roof, walking quietly, the light of the moon on his back.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jack spun around to see Pitch standing there, like he had never left and Jack had half a mind to beat him with his stick, but the irrational fierce  _joy_ crushed that feeling immediately, so he grinned (wickedly, not unlike Pitch) and said, “You sure?”  
  
His face twisted (Pitch knew he was being mocked) but his tone was serious, “I am certain.”  
  
Jack chuckled softly and Pitch smiled back.   
  
“So…” Jack said casually, leaning against his staff, “What happens now?”  
  
Pitch groaned. It was going to take eternity. 


End file.
